Darkness Singed by Love's Flames
by Julia Ann
Summary: "Even now, I still don't quite understand... Am I mesmerized by her beautiful eyes... or her breathtaking spirit?" This is the story of a hedgehog named Abyss, told from his point of view. It is a story based on the imagination of two dreamers who have nothing better to do with their time. Give it a chance, and I'm sure you'll become as enraptured as we were.


**A/N: Hey there, whoever's reading this! This is my first fanfic ever, and it's not even really a fanfic. It's more of a personal OC story. I hope whoever's reading this will like it, and reviewing would be nice. ^^ Alrighty then, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or anything that SEGA owns. Almost all characters in this story are creations of mine. Thanks!**

* * *

_Even now, I still don't quite understand... Am I mesmerized by her beautiful eyes... or her breathtaking spirit?_

My name is Edwince Monstrole the Hedgehog. Mostly, though, everyone calls me by my alias, Abyss. I was part of a royal family a long while ago, but when my parents died, my four siblings and I seperated in order to do the things we wanted to with our lives. I left my hometown when I was only five years old, and I never once looked back.

For the next few years, I wandered around and learned the many different types of literature there were on the continent, and I even attempted to write a few light novels myself. I didn't publish them, though, until I knew for certain that there was nothing left to improve on. I eventually published the first two, and the public demand was so overwhelming for the next book in the series that I simply had to release it, or risk being assassinated in my sleep!

The popularity of my books also meant my popularity, which quickly became a problem for my everyday life. So, I assumed an alias, and "Abyss" was born. I also adopted a cold, quiet demeanor to go along with the name, and was surprised that no one dared approach me on the streets.

Shortly after my thirteenth birthday, I recieved a letter that was supposedly from my oldest brother, Roland, whom I had, coincidentally, modeled the main hero of my novels after. He was inviting me to come live with him in our old house outside of our hometown, and informing me that he had found our youngest brother, who was with him. After a night of deliberation, I packed what belongings I had and left for home first thing in the morning.

When I arrived back in the little town I had left so many years ago, I realised that I had missed it terribly and was more than happy to be home. The small, technologically stifled town of Dimora was exactly the same as eight years ago, and I had no trouble finding the house.

I was also very ecstatic to find that Roland had not changed a bit, and was still as eccentric as I remembered. I must say though, the first impression I had of him was that he was in a completely different world than the rest of us. My younger brother, Alex, however, had changed drastically. The last time I had seen him, he was only three and heading off to the east with Roland. Now, though, he seemed even smaller and less imposing, and Roland explained to me that he was now, apparently, a pacifist... Nope, no one in my family is normal.

Later on, after I'd become acclimated to the surroundings, Roland began to teach me how to properly use my as-of-yet untrained abilities. I could run fairly fast and, from what Roland told me of his adventures, I could rival a blue hedgehog he had once met.

I must tell you, everyone in my family had a given name, or title. Roland's was "the Great," and Alex's was "the Ace." Mine, however, was "the Eclipse." This was not only because of my pitch-black complexion, but also because I had the unique ability to summon and control the mysterious powers of the Darkness. I could use it to teleport through the shadows to any place I had previously been or seen, as long as there were shadows on the ground or walls.

It took me almost three years to master my abilities, but I had become very good at them. Eerily so, according to Roland. In that time, I was also inducted into the secret group of Mobians with Dark powers like mine, called "Night Crawlers."

It was near the end of those three years that I made a discovery in the forest that would change my fate forever. This discovery happened to come in a red package, and had extremely captivating golden eyes. Her name?

It was... Flame.

_T.B.C..._


End file.
